


Drip

by auricolet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Branding, F/F, Female Dominant, Femme Domme, Lady and pet, Lesbian, Objectification, Submissive, femme for femme, slave - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auricolet/pseuds/auricolet
Summary: A good submissive girl helping her Lady write lettersCW: branding
Kudos: 23





	Drip

_ Drip…..drip _

The sound of the red wax hitting the page, oozing from the melting spoon as old blood pooling on the page below it. Through the paper I could feel the soft warmth of it on the skin of my back, which intensified with the circular pressure of the seal pressing firmly in place. I suppressed a shiver that threatened to quake my spine. The pressure lightened and the softest trail of touch along the spine signaled the paper had been removed as well. A soft nudge signaled me to turn and face her, and the scent of her perfume briefly washed over my senses, as I opened my mouth, for her to place the spoon’s handle. 

“Just one more, darling… keep steady.” 

Two, three, four added to the spoon. The wax melting as the metal heats and my teeth feel the reverberation of the warmth on the metal. Eventually her gloved hand once more meets my lips and I gently release my jaw and turn to offer my back once more. 

_ Drip ….drip...drip  _

The familiar sensation and I feel a soft cloudy sensation before another - 

_...drip  _

I wince with pain at the wax raw on my skin, fingers clenching into fists and I cannot suppress a soft whimper. It’s as if I can hear her shake her head, as the pressure from the stamp this time is all the greater and I can hear the paper bend and give way beneath it’s pressure. Let out a sharp breath and wait for the release. I move to turn as it comes, to face her once more, and am corrected promptly. 

“No. Stay precisely where you are.” 

Remaining on all fours in front of her, I peer my head to see the stamp now itself exposed to the candle’s flame, and feel my mouth dry, my blood run cold. A glimpse of a smirk on her dark lips as she sees the evidence of my trepidation, and I can feel the heated metal as it hovers beside my ass, the warmth almost appealing just so out of reach. 

“Steady, my dear…” 

I hear her shuffle, and place one hand on the small of my back before the searing, burning pain erupts white and hot where the stamp meets flesh. At first I cannot even scream, the pain muting my every sense and reaction until it is released from me and the throbbing seems to intensify. Fat, copious tears run down my cheeks and I start to feel my knees buckle and quake before I fall kneeling. And with tenderness, she presses a cool wet cloth to the skin, and I can breathe again. She speaks softly, and I cannot understand. I pant and stay still and slowly turn my head to the side to meet her eyes with an expression of gratitude, still unable to speak. 


End file.
